Satoko Samo
Biography Satoko Samo (nee Shako, previously Woods) (Japanese: サモ聡子) (Born February 11th 2005) is Garret's former wife, she was born in Nerima, Tokyo, to Satoshi (1976-2011) and Reiko Shako (Nee: Yoko) (1980-) and was the only child, when she was 7, tragically during the Tohoku earthquake and tsunami across 20 prefectures in Japan, Satoshi drowned, but his wife and daughter survived, this event caused her to suffer from depression, Satoshi is the reason why Satoko reads Shonen Manga and Shonen Jump, she does not like to get reminded of the tragedy, in 2024, she got pregnant with a son while during her final year in high school, when Toshio was 2 days old, she had to marry Kazuki Samo, who was a school bully when in her sophmore and junior year in high school, but her future turned out so evil, as Kazuki abused her and Toshio. Early Life Satoko was born to Satoshi and Reiko Shako, two manga shop workers, in Nerima, Tokyo on Japanese Foundation Day, 1 week premature and was due to the 18th of Feburary, but born on Feburary 11th, much to her parent's suprise, while in pre-school, she was unable to make any friends and she was bullied because she liked things boys liked and usually joined males instead, until she did have a few female friends, when she was 6, she nearly lost her life in an earthquake, but Satoshi managed to save her life, after the earthquake, Satoshi and Reiko moved to Adachi until 2 months later. Tohoku Earthquake When she was 7, she lost her father to the tsunami and earthquake, which left them homeless, Satoko and Reiko did have enough money to buy them food, and they moved to another area in Tokyo, Japan, the earthquake caused her to have nightmares for the rest of her life, and it caused her anger as a result Elementary School Satoko attended Kaishindaiyon Elementary School, she was a straight-A student, she usually brought her late father's manga, which she reads in free-time, but causes students to tattle-tale on her for reading Y (Youth) and T (Teen)-rated manga, which she doesn't really care about. Middle School She attended an Middle School in Nerima, she often drew pictures about the earthquake, her late father, and tears, she made friends with a boy called Toshio Karu, who was 1 year younger than her, he stood up for her when she drew a picture of her favorite anime and manga Naruto and One Piece and her favorite game series, Sonic the Hedgehog and made a crossover of them, but a boy (which was Kazuki Samo) to yell at her becaue he thinks only boys should like manga and anime while the other kids liked her for being the manga critic, She said that "me and Toshio Karu's middle school life was s***", this is also the time she started becoming a violent swearer and got supsended a few times, until she went a school year without swearing, which worked, making Ms. Saki, 23-years old at the time, proud. High School, Pregnancy, and Marriages and Leaving Japan In high school, her friend Toshio Karu was shot in the head and died and Kazuki Samo killed 5 other people, this caused her to attack Kazuki Samo until he was expelled for shooting her in the chest but she survived, and she carried his child, and she graduated school, then gave birth to Toshio Satoshi, who's last name would become Samo due to her marriage to Kazuki Samo, she was abused, alongside her son, she divorced after 5 years, and moved to America and came back, she met Garret Woods while her son was outside playing with his children, Ann and Jack, a few months later, they got married, but Garrett started abusing her also, which their marriages ended later when Toshio was 6 years old. Going Back She went back to Japan at the age of 25 with her 6-year old son, she and her son reside in her mansion with her mother, watching anime, reading manga together, and watching her son play with other children. Death Threats Satoko recieved death-threats from male fans after saying she was engaged to Kenji Kawata, and Kenji-fangirls, they also threatened they'd kill Toshio, They included like "ダイは、愚かな(bleep)！" meaning "Die, you stupid s***!" or "私はあなたを見捨て！" meaning "I disown you!" Her garden was also vandalized with words in Japanese like "WHY DID YOU GET ENGAGED TO THE WEIRDO?!", "Your son is dead, we are going to eat him." as Kenji was the least-liked member of the main characters. Sachiko managed to ban them from anywhere Satoko had an account on. Personality Satoko was a loving, sweet, kind, shy person who was sometimes seductive and flirtarious, she often likes having Toshio's friends and their mothers around, despite this, she is very more prone to abusive language and violence to others who hurt her friends, and she is shown to have a hateful personality to the people at Gadadhara Bobbalu School, and bullying the females and breaking their stuff, and even to manage to win in a race with the female authories, she is shown to use her male friends as her bodyguards, she also can be quite vulgar, taking her son into adult coversations and she tells him to ignore it, and using profanity and insults, she is the "Bellatrix" ranking of the Imperial Adults alongside Sachiko. Despite her being female, she seems to do things that Japanese males do, such as read Shonen Jump, and other Shonen Manga, she also will read violent manga and watch Shonen Anime (Such as One Piece and Naruto) and usually plays games more appeal to males, this caused her to be told off by male students when she was in middle school, she also made a controversy about gender-exclusive manga, saying girls can read Shonen manga too. She also gets targeted alot due to her J-cup breast size, her hourglass figure, and her flirty drawl, which she and Toshio don't approve. Relationships Toshio Samo: She loves her son Kazuki Samo: She didn't like him for bullying her at the age of 14-16, and had to marry him under his mother's orders. Ann Woods: She loved her much as Toshio Stacie Todaro: They call eachother names such as "Mary-Sue", "Jessica Rabbit Reject", "Rouge the Bat Example", or obscene names, Stacie calls her "Creepypasta freak" or "Super-duper freak.", and Satoko calls her "The annoying ***** of the Todaros", "****" or "Female Shadow the Hedgehog Reject" Giuseppe Todaro: She dislikes him for saying TV was for adults, and toys were for babies, and she always threatened him. Shika Koshi: She loved having her around Sachiko Koshi: They were great friends. Toshio Karu: Her late friend, they got along well, even when he died. Marshall Todaro Giovanni Todaro Rico Iconic-Todaro Jack Woods Paula Iconic-Todaro Marisa Iconic-Todaro Imogen Iconic-Todaro Lucy Iconic-Todaro Myles Iconic-Todaro Corey Iconic-Todaro Appearance She is slim, hourglassed-figured, big-breasted, She has long black hair that reaches down nearly to her hips and is sometimes tied back, She wears a short sleeved damaged Gackt T-shirt and ripped denim jeans, she looks like if she abuses her child, but in truth, she cares for Toshio, she has waist-lengthed black hair with red streaks and gothic makeup, she also wears 4 loop earrings, 2 on each ear. In the Theory Games, she wears a black jumpsuit with a star-shaped breastplate with steel knee lengthed boots, and elbow lengthed gray gloves, and a spy for the Terrific 10, she also has a jet-pack equipped and disguised as a back-pack, In the Theory Animated, her clothing is redesigned a bit to avoid sexual innuendo, so the star-shaped breast plate is a bit larger, and wearing her casual clothing, her Gackt T-shirt is less damaged, which covers her shoulder. During Tea Ceremonies in Japan, she wears a tattered-18th Century kimono, which is patterned with white flowers When swimming, she wears a black and red bikini with skull patterns. While out and about, she wears a purple cowgirl hat, a purple frill dress, and purple knee length boots. In wedding ceremonies, she wears a black flower in her hair, and wears a skimpy black dress. She also has tattoos on her right breast which is a broken heart, 5 black tattoos on her fingers that read out "DYING" on each one, and "BLOOD" on the other, but in red, has a spade tattoo on her hip with the words "ACE OF SPADES", on her right arm, she has memorial tattoo with the words "TOSHYIO KARU R.I.P." she had the tattoo since her friend Toshio Karu was killed at the hands of Kazuki Samo during a school day, people thought it was a spelling error, but it was actually his calling sign, a horizontal crossed out Y, he was 17 at the time of his death. At the age of 7, she wore a light blue dress that covered her from head to toe, she also wore blue sandals, and she had a 3DS and a Shadow plush in her arms, meaning she grew up with Sonic the Hedgehog and wanted to be a video game critic, and they were makings down her eyes darker and her skin color, which is she cried hard after she lost her father. At the age of 18, her breast size was smaller, she wore her school uniform, while not at school, she wore blue jeans and a black torn top. In middle school, she held manga books, which were all Shonen manga, and about 5 of them, she wore a middle school girls' uniform, and her hair covered her eyes. After she got married, her clothes are less damaged, her breasts are more larger and rounder, her hair is longer, and she resembles her mother. While in her Imperial Adult Boss Uniform, she wore goth-style clothes, she wore a short-skirt with goth-style tights, she wore a corset that shows most of her cleavage and abdomen, but it is covered by a black robe. Injuries and Damages #A smash to the head by Garrett #A dislocated shoulder by Kazuki (recovered) #Blood on cheeks by Kazuki #Ripped and damaged clothing Kazuki. #Bloody Fox face-shaped scar on left palm by Garrett #A large bruise by Kazuki #Blood on arms by Kazuki #a laceration on her chest, her arms and her legs by Kazuki Trivia *She also enjoys learning about old Japan *She reviews video games in her channel サモ101 (Meaning Samo 101), her show is called Reviewer Onna *Satoko also reviews anime movies, her show is called Anime Chick *Satoko recorded a child throw a tantrum while her son, Shika, Takeshi, and Arata talked about the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga in an arcade when the child wanted to play Pokemon Tretta, but the kid's mom wouldn't let him as she was out of money, Satoko was given permission to do this by his mom, who was her friend from the UK even though Satoko never went there, and she was an exchange student, it was called "My son and his friends talk about Yu-Gi-Oh! while a kid throws a tantrum! (I was given permission)" *She and Toshio was constantly bullied by Samuel, the boy in My son and his friends talk about Yu-Gi-Oh! while a kid throws a tantrum! (I was given permission), Samuel because he labled Toshio and her a cheater and a card-grabber because she was a good Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon card game player, owning over 5,000 cards, which made Samuel quite furious, he demanded Toshio to give him every Yu-Gi-Oh! card that he and his mother owned, but he said no, and ran off. *She is a fan of Corpse Party. *She has a Pottermore account, and on her account, she is sorted into Slytherin, similar to Toshio and their friends. *She enjoys reviewing Sonic games and Shonen Manga. *She likes reading the Harry Potter books. *She is shown the be very flirty around men, even when they catch her eye, she winks at them. *Her clothing seems to have the most redesigns. *She has autism and was diagnosed with it at 2 years old. *Her favorite food is ramen *Her least favorite food is pasta *She is also diagnosed with Schizoaffective disorder at the age of 15. *She doesn't mind going through Nakano and Shibiyua to get to Minato to get to the Pokemon Center in Tokyo, *Satoko uses the most profanity out of the entire seasons. (Reicheru's demonic form doesn't count), constantly swearing in her sentences, especially if Toshio is around. *Satoko was born on Japan National Foundation Day (February 11th) *She loves cactus ice cream *Her death of her father caused her to hate Kazuki for making fun of him and turning very violent to him. *She reads Shonen Manga (Such as One Piece, Dragon Ball Series, Shaman King ect.), Shonen is meant for males 13 and up, but despite her being female, Toshio reads the exact same manga as her, not minding the violence and language whatsoever. *Her favortie manga series are One Piece, Dragon Ball, Shaman King, Bleach, Naruto, and Yu-Gi-Oh! *The only evidence that she dislikes One Piece is the 4Kids Version, aside from that, she likes the One Piece series, except the 4Kids version. *She watches anime dubbed by FUNimation. *She also has an comedy-angst anime-animated show called "Kodomo Kara No Sasayaki" (Whispers from the child) which is about Satoko, Reiko, and Toshio *She, her son, her late father, and her mother are based on the goth and emo design, while Toshio was based on this design aswell, but also the Chibi style. *She and Toshio Karu were lovers until he died. *She hates most dubs of 4Kids unless they are dubbed properly and in a manner where teens can watch them. Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:People Category:Females Category:People born in 2005 Category:People from Japan Category:Parents from different countries Category:Teen Mothers Category:Abused Mothers Category:Laceration Victims Category:People with Autism Category:People born in February